User blog:Jgali8/Midnight sky
This was the time of the day when I wished I were able to sleep. Night being the day were unusual. If there were any way to make my thoughts different, it would still be the same the next day. The sleepless night was not something I grew used to, day by day it seemed more difficult to sleep than the last. It all happened in the course of one night, in the dead silence I was walking through the eerie forest until a very fast creature passed by as fast as any fast creature I thought. I paused, at first I thought they were just frightening bats flapping their wings, but at a single blink of my tired eyes a creature flew up the dark sky passing the pallid light of the moon. At that point I knew that the creature had a body shaped like a human, but no human could be as fast, neither could fly, I followed the track of the creature whom I saw without hesitation. The cold breeze was whistling, wolfs were howling, birds were chipping while the leaves of the breezing trees were falling in the muddy path. It was hard to keep track of the creature as it would be in one place to another second by second until it stood at me frozen. A few thrilling seconds passed by and the creature was still standing there frozen, I tried to walk closer to the creature trying not to make a single noise. As I took another step closer to the creature it quickly disappeared faster than a blink of my eyes. At that point I knew that the creature I was keeping track with was a human, but not just any ordinary human but a one that could fly. The cold mist began to rise, there were no more signs to track the creature, and I turned around frightened and walked towards home before there were no more signs for light. As I passed a large oak tree something was staring at me, I walked faster towards home but as I looked towards the shadowed tall tree, something was staring at me. Those red, burning, fiery eyes were desperately staring at me like it wanted to attack me, I quickly ran a different direction were I was supposed to go, but it didn’t help as it was still standing there frozen, it felt like I wasn’t moving at all! I could feel my heart racing in my chest, my blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins. It got closer and closer, I couldn’t run as fast anymore as my foot were killing me until I tripped and twisted my ankle. As I looked towards the creature, it suddenly stopped and stood there silently, I looked further at him and saw another creature standing right next to it, but I wasn’t sure on whether they were actually after me. I couldn’t clearly see their appearance as they were covered by the shadows of the trees. All of a sudden both creatures flew up the night sky and flew a different direction passing the pallid light of the oval moon. At that point on, my consciousness about humans flying began and was the reasons of my sleepless night. Category:Blog posts